Connor the Revolving Barrel
by Rekitheace
Summary: an alternate future for Reki after her second year at Butei High in Japan where she transfers yet again. This time to Butei High in New York, New York. There, Sniper A-class student Connor Trofe falls in love with the heartless warrior. Through his awkward attempts at flirting and her oblivious and cold attitude, this (I hope) will make an amazing book/light novel.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

My name is Connor Trofe. I am your average high schooler. At least, as ordinary as a mercenary in training gets. I go to Butei High School in New York City, New York. We are trained as an elite form of police. We find the toughest of criminals. We disarm bombs. Yknow. The works. Well I'm a third year student here in the Sniper Branch. I ranked second in the placement of class. Second only... to the most beautiful woman in the world. I live my life every day, wishing I had the nerve to go up and talk to her. But she's on a level above my own. No one can talk to her. For one, she's always got those headphones on. Plus she's called "single bullet", which she describes as an emotionless monster that follows a straight path to its prey without feeling anything. She's so hot. Well, you're about to read of my ventures of love, trouble, and a nasty perv. Good luck surviving.

I woke up to the sound of a girl's voice. That's the first thing you need to know. When I opened my eyes, a girl name Jaqlyn Rose was standing over me. We've been best friends since the 1st grade. Of course, you couldn't tell by the way she treated me. If you're thinking there was snuggling and romantic conversation involved in my morning... you're dead wrong. The words I rose from my slumber were "Wake the f*** up. You're late. Dumba**.".

That's not unusual though. She always wakes me like this. Its how i know she cares. Realizing the meaning of her words, I jump out of bed and quickly grab my gear. "Crap. Crap. Craaaaap..." I repeat over and over. I throw my watch on and dash out of the room. Jaqlyn yells behind me "Yo f***tard! You left your rifle!" I rush back to grab my rifle and we both sprint to the bus stop. We get there as the bus arrives. "Whew. Just in time." I whisper. We climb on the bus and take a seat. That's when I saw her for the first time. I looked over the back of our seat to look for my friend Mac, and there in the back, all alone, was an angel. I quickly duck down and calm my breathing. Jaqlyn looks at me with her universal look for "B***h, you got problems". I mumble a sorry as she stares me down. "What were you looking at? That b***h in the back?" She asks. I look out the window to avoid an even more gruesome confrontation with the demon of a friend I have. We stop at the spy academy and Jaqlyn gets off.

Last year I was the only one on the bus as it headed to the Sniper building of the academy, as sniping wasn't very popular among butei. However, as I glance around the bus looking for open windows, I notice the girl from before still sitting in the back. I rack up my nerves and walk down the isle between the seats to get to her. She looks up at me with startlingly golden eyes. "What is it?" She asks. I can do nothing but stare. After an awkward moment, I finally manage to squeak out a few words. "I-i think you missed y-your stop..." I squeeze out. "You're a sniper, yes?" She asks. Stunned for some odd reason, I take a moment to recover. I reply with a weak "y-yes". She looks me in the eye and says "A sniper needs to see everything and anything, all at once, so as not to miss the shot. If you'd look around, you'd see I did not miss my stop." I glance down and notice the tip of a Dragunov rifle pointing out from under her seat. "Y-you're a... you're a sniper!" I exclaim. How lucky is this? I can't believe my eyes. Its unbelievable that a sniper could get lucky, but it happened. The bus lurchs as it come to a stop, throwing me to the ground. The girl picks up her gear and steps over me. As I scramble to get up, she stops and says "See you at the exams". I almost pass out. I had completely forgotten about the exams! It didn't matter though. I'm still a really amazing shot, if not the best. I don't have much to worry about. I look up and see the girl is gone. I scramble off the bus and rush to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

As I reach my basic mandarin class, I glance at my watch. "Crap. On the first day!?" I mumble as I realize I'm late for class. I step inside and immediately notice two things. One, my friend Mac had the seat next to mine. Two, the girl from the bus had the seat in front of mine. I stand there in the door and stare at her. "Excuse me!? Are you even listening!?" I snap out of it and look at the teacher. "Y-yes ma'am. I'll take my seat right away." As I sit down, Mac leans over and whispers "You got a crush already?" Followed by muffled snickering. "Shut. Up." I reply.

The teacher tells us about the exams, where, when, and how they would be carried out. She then called for assault butei to head to the course. Thirty minutes later, it was detectives and spies. After that, logistics. Finally, the teacher poked her head in the room and said "Reki, Connor, you're up." Despite the pressure the exam is putting on me, all I can think is what an odd name Reki is. We grab our gear and head to the range. On our way there, I ask Reki "So you're new here, what rank were you at your last school?". She stares at me and says "In the act of combat, rank does not matter. But if you must know, I was S-class." My jaw dropped. So not only was she beautiful, but also an amazing shot. "Hey, uh, can I call you Reki?" I ask with a waver in my voice. She looks straight ahead and says "Yes, you may. I would prefer Bullet though."

We reach the range and she leaves for her pod. As I stand outside my pod and load my rifle, I hear some girls in a nearby pod gossiping. "Did you see that!" "I know, right!" "I can't believe we saw that." And last of all "Does Connor really think he has a chance with that stone cold monster?" I stop listening long enough to reassemble my rifle and blush. I align my scope and pull the bolt back.

The "start bell" rings and we all head into our pods. A screen on the wall of the pod opens and gives us our challenge. This year it's a cityscape and we have to find and deduce the identity of fifty different "automan's", a robotic semblance of an actual person. This takes place in the city of Detroit. In order to pass, you have to kill one. In order to reach B-Class, you must kill two. A-class, three. And S-class, five. You may also eliminate other live competitors for a point. As we equip our HUD helmets, the door opens up to a large model of Detroit. Our hints show up on our HUD.

I immediately take cover, and just in time, too. Pellets pepper the ground where I was just standing. I use a stick mirror and throw it towards the side of a nearby building. It sticks and does its job. Reflecting light like the lens of a scope would. As the barage of pellets move towards the mirror, I pop out of cover and glance down the street. There. I aim down my scope and dispatch the enemy in one shot. One point shows up in my roster. I look up towards the sky to see which building offers the highest vantage point. I see a building slightly taller than the others as I attach my grappling hook. As I fire the hook, I see something flare In the corner of my eye.

I let go of my rifle and take a step back. My rifle goes shooting up to the roof of the building, leaving me behind. I dash towards the door of the building, but stop just before I reach it. A pellet whizzes by where my head would have been in just a moment. I step inside and look around. The adrenaline starts pumping me into my "mode". I push it down. The last time I went into the "mode" bad things happened. I notice that I am in a bar. As I search the room visually, within milliseconds I see the four automen sitting at the bar, being served by an automan bartender. The bartender looks at me and reaches under his drink stand.

I quickly throw a table on its side and hide behind it. Pellets pummel the other side of the table. I pull out my Colt M1911 sidearm, and wait for the right moment. The shooting stops for a second and I see the automan bartender reloading as one of the ones that was at the bar escapes out of a backdoor. Without hesitation I shoot the escaping one in the back of the head. I now have two points. And that's when I got shot in the side by the automan with a gun. I crumple behind my table and check my weapon. No way I'm going to settle for C-Class.

I dive out sideways and shoot the bartender in the head. I lose a point. A "that wasn't a target" alert goes off in my helmet. It dawns on me how this actually works. I grimace and leave the three automen at the bar behind as I look for the stairs. Each room I walk through, I find some more automen. As i walk up the last flight of stairs, I notice well hidden tracks in the dust. I go back down the stairs and grab an automan. With automan in hand, I climb the stairs to the roof. As I open the latch on the door, I brace myself behind the automan. As i kick the door down, a barage of pellets ping off of the metallic humanoid. I reach around the robot with my M1911 in hand and shoot my adversary in the chest.

As I look around the roof for my rifle, a single pellet pings off the ground a few feet away. I dive behind an air vent as it is followed by two more accurate shots. I look around and see my rifle not far away. "God. Really?" I say aloud to myself. Doing some quick thinking, I throw the automan out from behind my vent. It gets immediately pinged in the head. I use this millisecond to dive for my rifle. I pull the weapon over the edge of the roof and thrust it in front of my face. A pellet wacks into the side of the rifle. I aim through my scope towards the direction of fire. As I search the opposite building for a target, another pellet wops into my side. I grimace and look even higher up. At the roof of the tallest building in the entire city, a tiny light flashes. As a trained anti-sniper unit, I recognize this as glare on the scope.

Jumping behind cover yet again, I notice a sniper chasing an automan down in the street. I quickly take the reckless sniper and his escapee down. This puts me at four points. An alert shows up on my HUD for "two combatants left". Frowning, I wait for the scores to pop up. My name shows on the screen with four points, as does the other. The HUD does not tell me my foes name, only their score. I adjust the zoom on my scope and take a glance at the other building. As I scroll across the roof, I see a shock of greenish blue hair, and orange headphones. I quickly duck behind my vent again, blushing. "W-why am I blushing at a time like this!?" I ask myself. I know I can't shoot her, but I promised myself I'd get S-class this year... deciding to take out an automan instead, I pull my bolt back again.

The HUD shows another message saying automen would no longer have any impact on our scores. And that they've all been programmed to find and kill us. That spiked my blood pressure. My adrenaline starts flowing. I feel "it" coming on. The first automan breaks through the door. I spin out of cover and for a small moment, nothing happens. Then all hell breaks loose. The automen fire at me, but they all miss. I hear the familiar boom of a Dragunov, yet nothing hits me. I pull my rifle in one hand and my pistol in the other. Automan after automan fall, and still more come from all over. They climb over the sides, jump from other buildings, enter through the door. And yet I'm untouched. I spin, never missing a single shot. I reload seamlessly and keep shooting. It's not long before they slow and eventually, I hit the last one. I went through 175 rounds. 180 is the max allowed.

I fired two at the automan bartender and drinker, one at the first sniper, and one at the second sniper. That leaves me with one bullet. My evil smile that always comes out during my "mode" shows up. I pull back the bolt, and roll out of cover. My scope instantly locks onto the bright blue hair and I pull the trigger. I can't miss. Everything is in slow motion. I watch my bullet fly towards the target. Sueddenly, another round shows up out of nowhere. I watch it _hit my bullet out of the air_.

Almost as quick as that, another pellet smacks into my forehead. "Game over" shows up on my HUD. I stare at the sky as I realize that, even in the "mode", I failed to be an S-class sniper. I get up and slowly walk toward the exit. All around me, the others are high fiving and congratulating each other. I step into line as the captain goes down the line and gives us our badges. Some get sent home. Some cry. Some kiss others. I sit there, wondering how yet again, my older brother managed to score higher than me. I grab my A-Class badge and start heading out.

I'm stopped by a tiny hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Reki. "Yes?" I ask dryly. She looks me in the eye and says "you're really good." and leaves. I saunter my way to my dorm and sit down on my bed. Cleaning my rifle, I doze off...


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again, I wake to an endless barrage of insults. Not quite feeling it today, I shove Jaqlyn aside. "Hey! Pr*ck, what was that for!" gets screamed in my ear. I turn to my friend, and, politely as possible, tell her to "Get out.". Knowing I really hurt her feelings, i try to apologize. Too late, the door is slammed in my face. I sat there thinking about what I'd just done for who knows how long before the loud speaker came on. "Attention, students. Attention students. You are to report to the *Coliseum for teaming in 10 minutes."

I lay back down and sigh. All my life I'd strived for S-class, and the one time i had it in my grasp… stolen by an angel. Speaking of angels and miracles, I'd need one to make it to the Coliseum in time. As if to make a point, someone knocked on my door. I stand up, throw some pants over my boxers, and walk towards the door. "Look, Jaqlyn, I didn't mean-" I cut off as I realize the girl at my door isn't Jaqlyn.

"Uhh… Hi, Reki..." I stutter out. "Do you need some time?" she asks. I look down at my shirtless chest and realize the situation I've walked into. I smile politely and tell her "There's cereal in the pantry" as I shut the door. I slide down my side of the door and blush harder than I ever have before. Thats when the "seven and a half minute bell" rings. "Oh, CRAP!" I throw my shirt on, slide into my boots, grab my rifle and ammo and dash out the door. Right into the barrel of a Dragunov.

"Oww…." I moan as I grab my forehead."What was that for!?" I shout. The simple reply uttered was "You were taking too long.". I get up and rush towards the balcony door of my dorm. "We need to go!" I yell as I go screaming through the door. I jump the railing and hit the ground running. It's not long before Reki pulls up beside me in MY Mustang Boss 302. "Hey, that looks a lot like my car, how'd you get that!" I shout through the window. "I broke into it with my lockpick." she replies. Hopping into the shotgun seat, I feel around my waist. "Oh, crap. I left it…." a Colt M1911 appears in my lap. "I brought it with me. I am aware of your forgetfulness." Reki tells me. I look between Reki and the pistol. "Uhh… thank you?" I say awkwardly. "Dont worry about it" she returns.

The next three minutes of driving pass in a one sided awkward silence. Upon arriving at the Coliseum, we hear the "30 second" bell ringing. We both dash out of the car and sprint to the entrance. There is a surge of students joining us in our mad dash to the entrance. Upon hinting at removing my pistol from my belt, most of the nearby students let us past. We get inside the Coliseum with ten seconds left to start. Without stopping, I scan the crowd and find Jaqlyn sitting in the front. I turn to drag Reki with me, only to find she's already sitting down next to Jackie. Five seconds. I'm sprinting faster than I ever have. I dive over the back of the seat and land in what could be considered a "sitting position" as the bell goes off.

I look at Jackie and mumble an apology. She looks back and say "You better be, a**hole.". The principal steps up on stage and addresses the student body of the academy. "Today is a very defining day for all you students" as he begins his monotonic speech. I tune back in to the one sided conversation as it gets to the good part. Announcing _teams._ "Team Alpha will be made up of two prodigies, a rising star, and a mid-ranked comedian. Will Reki, Kellen Bowsman, Mac Odec, and…" Three of my favorite people, all in one team. With one spot left.

But no, it was unheard of to put two snipers in one Alpha. My heart sank. "We're going to break the rules this year a little. Yes, it's unheard of to put two snipers in one high ranked team, but an informant told me that the chemistry of this group would be incredible, so..." in that moment, I swear my heart learned to fly. "Would Connor Trofe please join the rest of his team on the stage." I stand up and, without hesitation, jumped over the low wall between me and the "Battlefield" that housed the stage. Behind me, I hear a faint "Lucky b*sturd..." find its way out of Jaqlyn. Laughing, I join my team on the stage. "More than you know, Jaqlyn." I whisper to myself.

A large wheel labelled "A-class" pops out of the ground. "These are suggested jobs given from multiple, as in 347 different offers, for an Alpha team." the principal says. "Spin it to find out what mission will be testing our Alpha Squad this year." Reki walks over to the wheel and studies it. Without warning, she grabs the wheel and spins it at an obviously calculated rate. It slows and stops on a job.. but then skips to the next one. "I missed." Reki says bluntly. "Alright! You'll be taking a mission that entails flying a plane over terrorist controlled territory at 60,000 feet. You will jump out of said plane and remain hidden, taking out specific targets among the terrorist leadership." the principal states in his over-cheery voice.

All I heard was "jumping out of said aircraft". I'm going to be sick. I used to be first in the class at sky diving, but ever since my brothers incident… I haven't been able to so much as go in an aircraft. As soon as we get on the bus headed to the airport, I go into a flashback.

_I'm at my dorm door. A strange man in a suit is standing on the other side. He tells me my brother died on his last mission, due to "accelerated impact with the earth". The man hands me a box of his ashes with my brothers medals hanging on the side. I take it back to my room. The man leaves. I recall the ending of the last conversation I had had with my brother before the "incident". I had not ended it with goodbye. That implies not seeing them again. instead, I told him not to die. We had laughed at the time, but I really wish he had followed my advice._

After the flashback, I realize my head had fallen on Reki's shoulder. mumbling an apology and suffering a light blush, I pull out my pillow and go to sleep, dreaming of nightmares…


End file.
